Solo tu y yo
by sing-even-in-war
Summary: Ella pensó que un pasado de pesadilla lo haría cambiar de opinión sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Pero Edward estaba dispuesto a todo por demostrarle que su amor por ella no estaba condicionado a los miedos ni a las adversidades.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia, ojala les guste :P

* * *

-Entonces, dime Edward ¿Cómo te sientes con la situación actual de tu relación?

Estaba muy jodidamente atrapado para estar aquí actualmente. El hombre frente a mí, pulcro y bien alineado, sentado en su sillón de cuero con su tabla de apuntes sobre el regazo me miraba con discreto interés. Tenía todo el kit del psiquiatra exitoso, consultorio con ventanales enormes que dejaban una gran vista de la cuidad, sillones caros y cómodos, un ambiente tranquilo, pero no sofocantemente estático, pantalones cafés claro y camisa de vestir bien almidonada con un suéter que solo dejaba ver su cuello.

Suspire grande antes de contestar.

Sabes que vas a tener que ser más específico que eso Peter.

El me sonríe con algo de reproche y garabatea un poco en su libreta. Peter era el psiquiatra del hospital donde yo trabajaba, era un poco mayor que yo, pero aun joven, no nos conocíamos mucho, porque nuestras áreas apenas rosaban, pero me agradaba.

-¿Encuentras frustrante no poder llevar tu relación física con Isabella a un nivel más profundo?

Directo al punto, ahora sí.

-Bueno, sí. – no tenía ningún sentido jugar al caballero con él, si se suponía que estaba aquí para decir la verdad. – ella es una mujer muy hermosa y yo soy un hombre sano. Creo que cualquiera se encontraría algo frustrado.

El me ve hace otro pequeño garabateo en sus hojas, me acomodo sobre el amplio sillón en el que estoy, me cambio de pierna y me ajusto las mangas. estaba aquí para decir la verdad, eso no quería decir que me sintiera cien por ciento cómodo diciéndola.

-¿Le has dicho eso a ella? - me dice sin dejar de ver su fastidiosa tablita.

Bufe.

-Claro que no.

Ahora me voltea a ver algo así como sorprendido. – El punto de esta terapia es que ambos sean abiertos con respecto a sus sentimientos Edward. Si ella no sabe de tu deseo hacia ella puede ser que se empieza a sentir incomoda sobre eso. –

Pienso momentáneamente en lo mucho que Bella sabe que la deseo y me hace sonreír su comentario.

-No se trata de eso – le respondo, recordando cómo la noche anterior me dejo hacerla venir con mis dedos, mientras me restregaba en ella como un perro. – Ella sabe lo que siento hacia ella, físicamente.

-¿Entonces? – y deja el resto del comentario al aire para animarme a hablar.

Lo veo por un segundo, entendiendo genuinamente que por muchas sesiones que haya tenido Bella con él y por mucho que hayamos coincidido en el hospital, este hombre realmente no me conoce.

Me inclino hacia adelante para apoyar mis codos sobre mis rodillas y pasar mis manos sobre mi cara, aliviando un poco la tensión que sentía.

Me recompongo un poco y le hablo directamente- Es solo que no quiero que vuelva a sentirse forzada a nada – le digo y hasta yo puedo escuchar la angustia en mi voz. –Me tomo mucho convencerla de que mis sentimientos eran reales y que no me interesaba que no tuviera dinero o familia, que lo que quería era a ella, como para echar todo a perder por calentura.

Mantiene su mirada en mi sin escribir nada esta vez.

-Sientes que si le dijeras que la deseas sexualmente arruinaría las cosas entre ustedes entonces.

Él estaba siendo muy exasperante, sabia donde quería llegar, pero no estaba muy cómodo yendo ahí.

-Es solo que no sé cómo le dejas saber a tu novia que quieres dártela por días enteros, cuando sabes que ella fue violada. - Bueno, ahora si se lo había dicho todo.

Incluso en su calculada expresión pude ver la impresión ante mis palabras. No me dijo nada por unos segundos, baje la cabeza sobre mis manos sintiéndome bastante avergonzado de mis palabras. No era algo que le había dicho a nadie, suponía que era obvio. Bella era hermosa, perfecta. No el tipo de chica que considera preciosa porque la amas. Aunque si la amara. Ella era una modelo de éxito, con anuncios en empire state y en Vogue y comerciales de perfumes. Era mi adoración, pero también era la imagen de belleza de muchos. Era muy difícil ocultar mi desesperado deseo hacia ella, el trabajo ayudaba. Llegaba a casa cansado y tenía que estudiar o leer o lo que fuera, pero como le había dicho a Peter antes, no había nada malo conmigo, era un hombre de 29 años perfectamente normal, con una novia hermosa. Pero no quería presionarla a nada.

-Ya veo – dijo después de unos segundos.

Lo voltee a ver sintiéndome algo embaucado

-Ya veo – repetí- Peter ¿Cómo que ´ya veo´? ¿No se supone que estoy aquí para que me aconsejes como llevar esto?

El me ve por un segundo antes de reír un poco, quiero golpearlo.

-Edward- me contesta con tono paciente el muy ingrato- soy psiquiatra, no soy un charlatán que lee cartas- se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos sobre ellas como acentuando su punto. – no puedo decirte que hacer. De hecho, ni siquiera me parece que estés haciendo nada mal, cuando le pedí a Bella que te dijera si querías venir a una consulta conmigo fue solo como parte integral de su terapia.

Lo vi como en blanco.

-Ósea que no hay nada mal conmigo.

Me vio con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no Edward.

Quería golpearlo un poco más duro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para no hacerla sentir mal?

-Tengo entendido que tú y Bella hablan sobre su proceso y su tratamiento, como se siente ella con respecto a su intimidad y ese tipo de cosas.

Asiento esperando que siga.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas tu sobre lo que le paso y como esto afecta su vida ahora?

Valla esa no me la esperaba.

-Creo que eso es algo muy grande para responderlo, así como así- le digo tras unos segundos de pensarlo- jamás hubiera querido que le hicieran algo así, y no entiendo porque nadie la alentó a tomar terapia antes. – me detengo un segundo para ver mis manos antes de tomar valor para seguir hablando – y me da mucho gusto lo que les paso a su tío y a su primo en la cárcel finalmente- lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras digo eso. - pero nada de eso lo puedo cambiar, solo me alegra que ahora quiera superarlo y este dejándome ser parte de eso.

Sonríe de lado ligeramente cuando escribe algo más.

-¿El tener que postergar su relación sexual es algo que te hace cuestionar la viabilidad de su relación Edward? –

-Para nada- sin darme cuenta me inclino hacia atrás y frunzo un poco el ceño, estoy algo arto de esa pregunta, ella me le ha hecho, mi hermano me la ha hecho, incluso mi madre me la cuestiono cuando supo de cómo había sido la infancia de Bella. ¿Por qué carajo todo el mundo pesaba que era un neandertal?

La hora siguió pasando con preguntas de otra índole por un rato, cosas sobre nuestra convivencia, sobre pequeños aspectos de nuestra vida y sobre como esto me hacía sentir.

Una alarma bastante discreta dio por finalizada la hora. Peter se levantó para darme la mano mientras yo hacía lo propio y me despidió.

Camine hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla voltee a verlo.

-¿Crees que hay algo que debería cambiar?

Creo que en toda la hora que estuve con él nunca le dije nada más sincero.

El me miro por un momento que se me antojo muy largo y me dijo con un tono muy tranquilo.

-Creo que ella lo está haciendo excelente Edward y creo que gran parte de eso se debe a tu apoyo, no puedo ver aun ningún problema de tu parte, quizá solo que estas todo el tiempo muy tenso de no hacerla sentir incomoda, pienso que quizá tu podrías estar restringiéndote un poco. – y se calló un momento- pero parece que ninguno de los dos se ve muy afectado por eso. Ven a verme cuando quieras si sientes que las cosas se tensan. – me dio una sonrisa.

Le di las gracias y salí de su consultorio despidiéndome de la secretaria, traté de pagarle y me dijo que el Dr. Le había dicho que no le hiciera el cargo. Le agradecí una vez más y salí del edificio.

La noche era tranquila, el clima en chicago era permanentemente frio, pero hoy apenas se sentía, mis dedos picaban por un cigarro, pero le había prometido a Bella que iba a dejarlo.

Pensar en ella me hizo sentirme más tranquilo por un momento. Caminé sin rumbo hasta que encontré un pequeño parque dentro de la ciudad y me senté en una banca porque hoy el clima lo permitía, estaba rodeado de edificios no muy altos, lo que permitía apreciar el cielo claro del anochecer. Hoy nadie me esperaría en mi departamento más que 2 perros grandes y molestos.

La banca dura y estable donde caí sirvió para aplacar mi incomodidad.

Peter había dicho que no había nada malo en mí. Yo lo sabía. Supongo. Amaba a mi novia. La amaba lo suficiente para posponer toda nuestra relación física a un segundo plano sin dudarlo ni un segundo, yo sabía que ella lo quería también, yo sabía que ella quería sentir eso conmigo.

Bella y yo habíamos tenido sexo antes, una vez, en nuestra primera cita, ella pensó que yo no quería más de ella que eso y yo fui un tonto que pensó que ella correspondía mis sentimientos. Ella no me hirió o me rechazo después de eso. Pero cuando trate de cortejarla de manera más formal ella me dijo que no perdiera mi tiempo. Me tomo unos cuando días y una larga platica con Alice entender que había detrás de todo eso.

 _Ella está acostumbrada a creer que nadie se la tomara enserio Edward- había dicho la chica pequeña – ella cree que lo que le paso la marco para siempre como alguien sin valor._

La niña era muy fiera para ser tan pequeñita, tuve que rogarle por días para que me dijera porque Bella no me dejaba cortejarla como era debido. Me sentí una basura cuando me dijo lo que le había sucedido. No era ciego, ni idiota, sabía que ella no había disfrutado nuestra noche juntos, su cuerpo quizá sí, pero ella se sentía en automático.

Me costó mucho convencerla de darme una oportunidad, una enserio. Pero me la había ganado poco a poco. Comenzamos como amigos. Una comida entre mucho, un desayuno solos, una ida a la feria. Todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, flores, detalles sin importancia. O cosas que en algunos momentos de cercanía ella me había confiado.

 _-Me encantaría subirme a un globo-_ me había dicho una de las ocasiones que la había convencido de acompañarme a desayunar.

Adivinen ¿quién le consiguió su paseo en globo?

Sí, yo el idiota enamorado.

Valió completamente la pena. Poco a poco creyó más en mí, y me había puesto retos, apropósito o no. Una noche, la regrese a su casa de una fiesta de la agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba. Ella me jalo dentro de su puerta al pequeño espacio de su departamento de una sola habitación y me beso. Me costó mucho convencerme a mí mismo que hacerle lo que mi cuerpo me estaba rogando solo iba a ser una satisfacción momentánea e iba a arruinar mi objetivo final.

Cuando me separe de ella, ella se me quedo viendo y al ver las lágrimas caer por sus ojos no tuve más alternativa que sincerarme con ella. Sobre cómo me sentía. Lo mucho que la quería y como me había atrapado desde la primera vez que la vi.

Ella no me creyó. Por supuesto. Pero me dejo seguir con ella.

Todo el resto ha sido historia. Todo ha avanzado lentamente con ella hasta ahora, un año después de la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, no habíamos vuelto a tener sexo nunca, pero habíamos estado saliendo oficialmente por 8 meses, y ella había empezado a tomar terapia por más de 6 meses.

Bella había tenido sexo con otros antes de estar conmigo, después lo que le hicieron, siempre había pensado que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella y el único valor que le darían, me dijo. Nunca había encontrado realmente placer al hacerlo y a veces tenia regresiones de las ocasiones que su tío y su primo la atacaron. Yo no quería eso.

Yo quería que si íbamos a estar juntos fuéramos ella y yo en la cama. Sin miedo, sin que ella pensara que para mí solo era un medio para satisfacer mi cuerpo.

Porque no lo era. Había estado tan prendado de ella desde que la vi en esa sesión fotográfica que organizo su agencia donde se me había contratado como médico en caso de emergencias.

Mire el cielo de nuevo, los tonos naranjas se habían comenzado a desvanecer en purpuras indicando la inminencia de la noche. Suspire notando como el vaho salía de mi boca por primera vez dándome cuenta como había bajado la temperatura. Me levanté e hice el camino de vuelta hasta mi auto. Agradeciendo el calor residual del interior de este cuando me senté.

Mi carro era azul, azul media noche. Lo compre porque cuando estaba en vísperas de cambiar mi coche antiguo ella había comentado de pasada que era su color favorito. Y yo era un idiota enamorado que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tener algo que a ella le encantara.

La misma razón porque la que ahora tenía 2 perros del tamaño de caballos.

Me detuve en un Wal-Mart que no quedaba tan lejos de mi edificio a comprarle comida a las 2 vestías que tenía por mascotas y pasé por el área de cosas para el hogar cuando vi algo que llamo mi atención. Lo miré y sonriendo lo puse en el carrito. Tome otras cuantas porquerías de la sección de comida chatarra. Bella estaba en new york por una sesión de fotos y no volvía hasta pasado mañana, así que no tendría con quien cenar por dos noches más, ni mucho ánimo de hacer nada. Así que, que más daba. Pagué todo y me dirigí a casa.

Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y salude al portero apenas entrar, el me devolvió las buenas noches con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa y subí al elevador hasta mi apartamento.

El elevador anuncio su llegada a mi piso con una campana y salí cargando en ambas manos las bolsas. Al pararme frente a la puerta para dejar las bolsas en el piso y sacar las llaves pude oír como los monstros – que pare este punto ya se habían percatado de mi presencia- corrían a recibirme. Abrí la puerta como pude y volví a tomar las bolsas en mis manos, impidiendo que los dos grandes daneses de tamaño adulto que tenía salieran.

-Hay no- les dije mientras soy saltaba sobre mí para lamerme y Dolly olisqueaba las bolsas.

-Oye tu deja ahí – le dije mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso y me dediqué a jugar un poco con ellos en la entrada.

Palmee un poco la parte de atrás de Dolly cuando termine de mimarlos, seña que ellos entendías como una ´se acabó 'y se regresaron por el pasillo de la entrada hasta el resto de la casa. Me reí del ruido desacompasado de sus pisadas. Volví a cargar las bolsas y cuando llegué a la esquina prendí la luz del comedor y la sala.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Sentada en medio del sillón frente al gran ventanal, viendo directamente, su cabello suelto y mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

Dejé caer las bolsas ahora sí sin importarme nada recogerlas y fui hasta donde estaba ella para levantarla de un abrazo del sillón.

Se rio cuando la tenía en volandas y se abrazó con sus piernas de mi cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto hermosa? - le dije con una sonrisa mientras enterraba mi rostro en su estilizado cuello.

-Terminé la sesión primero y pensé en adelantarme a llegar. – me contesto arrebolada y sonriendo.

¿Había mencionado lo hermosa que era? Creo que jamás podría decirlo lo suficiente.

El deje sobre el sillón, recostando su espalda sobre los cojines mientras besaba un camino hasta sus labios por su cuello. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello y pare por un segundo mientras entendía que no me estaba Alejando sino acercándome más. Tuve cuidado de no pegar mi cadera a ella. Tanto. Aunque con sus piernas aun alrededor de mi cintura supuse que ella sentía como de feliz estaba de verla.

Cuando eventualmente los dos necesitamos aire, me separe dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y sentándome, trayéndola a sentarse sobre mi regazo.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, solo me abrazo por el cuello y yo estuve muy contento por eso.

-Usaste tu llave – le dije orgulloso

-Quería sorprenderte- su voz se notaba tímida, pero feliz.

Me reincorpore un poco dejando un beso en su frente. Y tomando su mano para dejar otro en su dorso. Le había pedido que se mudara conmigo hace un mes y ella aun no me había respondido nada. No quería presionarla, pero le di la llave igual. Yo quería que ella estuviera en el lugar más seguro y cómodo posible y poco a poco se sentía lo suficientemente confiada en nuestra relación para venir a mi casa sin preguntar antes.

Le sonreí mucho.

-Fue la mejor de las sorpresas hermosa, te heche muchísimo de menos. –

Ella se sonrojo hasta el escote y me abrazo. Era increíble como una mujer que se dedicaba a posar en miles de ángulos diferentes ante cámaras podía sonrojarse tanto por un pequeño comentario, pero suponía que eso se debía a que la que estaba viendo en mi sillón era la verdadera Bella, no la máscara eficiente y atractiva que ella se había inventado.

Me dio un beso apenas y se paró completamente y me jalo al comedor.

-Siéntate- me ordeno- te prepare la cena.

Sonreí y me saboreé previamente, Bella podía cocinar y muy bien. Unos segundos después de estar sentado en la mesa como un tonto me sentí un poco inútil. Me levante y me dirijo a la cocina para ver en que la ayudaba. Y cuando llegue a la barra tipo americana que separaba el espacio de la cocina fue que me cuenta de lo que ella llevaba puesto realmente.

Bella estaba usando un short pequeñito que de hecho mostraba la curva inferior de su trasero cuando ella daba un paso largo y una pequeña camiseta de manga corta con escote en U que dejaba a la vista el comienzo de sus perfectos y redondos pechos. Me quede recargado en la barra disfrutando el espectáculo de ella moviéndose por la cocina hasta que ella me vio y respingo.

-Edward – exclamo- en un momento te llevo las cosas – no me gusto el tono como de disculpa con el que me lo dijo

Me acerque a ella y una vez más tome su mano para besar el dorso.

-Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo – dije viéndola de arriba abajo para que entendiera mi punto- ella se sonrojo, pero sonrió. – déjame ayudarte, me siento tonto sentado sin hacer nada.

Me dio los platos y los vasos mientras ella llevaba la comida. La cena era deliciosa y comimos mientras ella me contaba de su viaje y de las chicas y cosas al azar que le habían pasado. Me reí de sus ocurrencias, de sus caras de frustración por el vestuario tomé atención de su apreciación de la gran manzana. Ella me pregunto de mi semana y aunque hablábamos mucho por mensaje y por teléfono durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera ella se rio conmigo de las cosas chuscas del hospital que tal vez ya le había contado y puso atención a cada pequeño detalle.

-Entonces, - dijo con duda mientras yo lavaba los platos sucios, ella mirándome desde la barra justo frente a mí.

-Entonces …- la inste a continuar

-Fuiste con el Dr. White. …- su tono era entre una pregunta y una afirmación, como queriendo que le contara.

-Así es. – no le di más detalles-

-Ok –dijo como haciéndose la desinteresada mientras seguía ojeando la revista que tenía frente ella.

El desinterés no le duro mucho, porque ella no sabía mentir, unos minutos después volvió a hablar.

-Y ¿Cómo fue? – siguió- espero no te haya parecido incómodo.

No le iba a decir toda la verdad, si fue un poco incómodo, admitirle a mi compañero de trabajo que mi novia y yo no pasábamos de tercera base y que a mis casi 30 años últimamente mi mano era mi mejor amiga de nuevo no era lo más cómodo de admitir. Pero Peter ere un profesional. Y yo haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Fue bien Bella – dije habiendo terminado de lavar los platos y secándome las manos- hablamos y lo que se hace en un psiquiatra, no me receto nada, hasta ahora. – le dije lo último en broma mientras le daba la espalda para encontrar algo con que secarme las manos que no fueran mis pantalones. Cuando volví a voltear no la vi riendo, vi su rostro bajo, cubierto por su cabello con una gota de agua deslizándose fuera de su mentón.

Le si la vuelta a la barra en un segundo, volteando la silla alta donde ella se encontraba y levantado su rostro, enrojecido y húmedo al mío.

-Ey no- le dije usando mis pulgares para secar sus lágrimas- nada de eso mi vida, no llores por favor. -

Libero su rostro de mi agarre y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Te prometo que voy a mejorar rápido Edward, no te hare ir a más cosas así, perdón.

Aquí íbamos otra vez, culpa, ella siempre me decir que, si fuera otra, que, si no estuviera rota, yo no tendría que cuidarla tanto, que yo no tendría que hacer cosas por ella, que ella podría hacer el amor conmigo sin miedo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que todo eso me hacía amarla más. Que superara todo eso por ella, por nosotros.

-Nada de eso- la levante hasta sentarla en la barra para que sus ojos tuvieran que mirar a los míos. –e escúchame- le obligué cuando su mirada esquivaba a la mía- no digas eso, detuve su rostro con una mano en su mentón. – no cambiaría esto, no te cambiaria a ti por nada-le hable con firmeza sin soltarla- esto no es nada en comparación de lo mucho que tú me das.

Bese su frente y la baje a la silla de nuevo, mientras iba a recoger las bolsas del piso donde las había dejado hacía rato, si algo había aprendido del tiempo que había estado con ella, es que cada vez que esta situación se daba no había caso en rogarle que entendiera lo mucho que ella me hacía feliz y lo poco que significaba para mí el esperarla o el ir al psiquiatra con tal de estar con ella. Era un precio muy ínfimo. Ella no pedía nada de mí. Y creía que lo que yo le daba era mucho. Yo le daría el cielo cuando ella empezara a entender que se lo merecía. Mientras, era mejor dejarla con sus pensamientos un momento, termine de acomodar las cosas en la cocina y cuando todo estuvo limpio me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomándola de la mano para que me siguiera, su rostro aun estaba rojo, pero ya no lloraba y no se veía tan triste.

Subimos las pequeñas escaleras que separaban a mi cuarto de la estancia principal y una vez en el empecé a desvestirla. Con cuidado. Como había aprendido que no la ponía nerviosa. La mire a los ojos mientras sacaba su blusa y bese su frente cuando desabroche su short, permitiendo que ella se lo sacara por si misma mientras yo tomaba una de mis camisetas de deporte que le quedabas hasta las rodillas.

Últimamente me permitía ser yo quien le quitara el sujetador, cosa que le agradecía a los dioses. Incluso podía rosar el costado de sus hermosos pechos mientras ella soltaba una risita. Mientras ella se ponía la camiseta yo hacía lo propio para ponerme mi piyama.

Verme desnudarme aun la ponía un poco incomoda. Así que lo hacía mientras ella estaba entretenida en más cosas.

Las cosas con Bella en la cama iban lentas, nos tocábamos y besábamos, algunas noches ella se aventuraba a tomarme y darme placer con sus manos, otra me dejaba hacerle lo mismo a ella, algunas veces me dejaba recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios y otras simplemente me pedía si podía abrazarla mientras dormíamos.

Hoy ella quería jugar, cuando me acosté con ella en la cama de sentó sobre mis caderas de inmediato, dándole la bienvenida a mis manos sobre su piel y a mis labios sobre su cuello. Había un límite y ambos lo sabíamos. Eso lo marcaba ella. A veces también yo. A veces la sentía que se quería forzar a más. A veces sentía como su cuerpo estaba listo para más, pero como parecía que ella se había ido ausente de ahí.

No quería eso y se lo dije.

 _¨Quiero que cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, seamos solo tu yo en la cama y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que tome¨_

Quizá ella no me había creído en ese momento, pero creía que hasta ahora había hecho mi parte para probarle que lo decía enserio.

Estábamos juntos en mi cama, ella debajo de mí, con la camisa que llevaba levantada mostrando sus pechos y mi camisa de piyama en el piso. Sus piernas rodeando mi cintura y mis caderas dejándola sentir todo lo que ella me hacía sentir.

Puse mi frente en la de ella, sonriéndole como un tonto en la oscuridad.

-Te adoro mi vida- le susurre antes de unir mis labios con los de ella. Nos habíamos dado placer ya por horas y sus labios eran perezosos junto con los míos.

-Edward – llamo mi nombre cuando nos separamos y espero a enfocar mi mirada en la oscuridad. – te amo – dijo esas palabras que nunca antes había querido decirme apenas antes de volver a besarme.

En ese momento supe que todo estaría bien, que todo llegaría su tiempo y que el anillo que guardaba en mi cómoda eventualmente ella me permitiría ponerlo en su mano. Que eventualmente confiaría en mi lo suficiente para saber que nunca la dañaría.

* * *

Hola!

Esta historia vino a mi cabeza en segmentos, así que aun no se si lo dejare como algo de un solo capitulo o lo seguiré como capítulos sin secuencia, de cualquier manera, ojala les guste y puedan pasar a dejar un comentario sobre su opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún personaje me pertenece solo la historia :P

* * *

No podía creerme a mí misma que estaba a punto de salir a una cita con él. Con el Dr. Cullen.

Con Edward.

Al menos no podía creer que estaba a punto de salir a una segunda cita con él.

Él lo sabía, sabia de mi pasado. Y quería salir conmigo de nuevo.

¨No sabes lo mucho que veo en ti- había dicho- pero déjame demostrarte que lo siento es verdadero Bella¨

Decía mi nombre casi con reverencia, él me había pedido que lo dejara ´cortejarme´, sus palabras textuales. Edward era anticuado en ese sentido, suponía yo. Nadie nunca había tratado de llevarme a una cita por la mera intención de llegar a enamorarme. Ni mucho menos. Pero parecía que el sí.

No lo entendía. Edward era un médico de éxito, joven, muy guapo, de una familia prestigiosa y con mucho dinero. La primera vez que me invito a salir, pensé que sería por el mismo impulso que todos lo hacían. Le había sonreído y aceptado su cita.

¿Por qué quien no lo haría?

Era Edward Callen, por Dios. Todas las chicas de la agencia estaban coladísimas por él. No era solo el dinero o el prestigio. Porque todas nosotras habíamos tenido pretendientes con dinero y prestigio antes, algunas aun los tenían. Algunas incluso Vivian de eso. Pero con Edward Callen era más que eso. Era su andar firme y su buena postura, su sonrisa franca y sus saludos de buenos días que siempre tenía con amabilidad cuando lo contrataban para ir como apoyo a una sesión de fotos. Era su coquetería discreta, nada incomodo, pero siempre alagándonos.

Él era el sueño de muchas sin duda. Jamás ni en mis más remotas ideas pensé que después de 6 meses de verlo intermitentemente por los sets seria a mí a quien le pediría una cita.

Un toquilo en la puerta me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Me vi al espejo por última vez, la falda plisada estaba en su lugar, la blusa de rallas estaba bien, era discreta pero algo ajustada, el maquillaje estaba impecable también y las botas de tacón eran favorecedoras, pero no tan llamativas.

Porque estaba tan nerviosa? Había dormido con este hombre antes.

Corrí hasta la puerta de entrada tomando mi bolsa en la pasada, y mis llaves del ganchito en forma de estrella que las sujetaba al lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, más rápido de lo que una persona con algo de estilo lo hubiera hecho.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta en carne y hueso de porque estaba tan nerviosa. Edward con su sonrisa del millón de dólares y su pinta de modelo sin esfuerzo. Yo era una modelo, sabia como que esfuerzo costaba verse bien. Pero a él no, él podría ponerse una bolsa y se vería fantástico.

-Hola – me saludo mientras tomaba mi mano para besarla.

Eso era un gesto que no entendía de él. Pero me hacía sentir cálida por dentro y sé que me ponía de 5 tonos de rojo diferente cada vez que él lo hacía. Aunque trataba de no dejar que lo notara.

-Llegas temprano- le dije sonriendo, mientras me movía para cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Me sonrió un poco y se tocó el cabello – Estaba algo ansioso – su sonrisa de torcía un poco hacia un lado y lo hacía ver misterioso y atractivo en un nivel distinto.

-Si tenías algo que hacer pudiste hacerme dicho- le ofrecí- no hubiera habido problema si tenías que cancelar- bueno si me hubiera decepcionado, pero tendría toda la vida para seguirme regocijando de que alguien como él me invito a 2 citas.

El me vio con una ceja alzada y la misma sonrisa por un segundo y pareció decidirse por algo.

-Estaba ansioso por verte a ti Bella- mientras dijo eso me tomo del brazo como se ve en las películas viejas y me insto a caminar a su lado.

-Ah – apenas articule sintiendo la necesidad de ver al piso.

-Te vez preciosa- dijo sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo, mientras salíamos del pequeño pasillo que conducía a la calle.

voltee a ver su rostro y su sonrisa franca me hizo coincidir el gesto.

Muchos hombres me lo habían dicho antes, sabía lo que ellos veían en mí. No sabía lo que él veía en mí, su mirada clara e inteligente parecía que veía atravesó de mi alma y en ocasiones me hacía sentir intimidada.

-Gracias - habíamos llegado a su auto estacionado fuera del lugar donde viva, un auto bajo y deportivo, con líneas elegantes y un sólido color azul oscuro. Me dejo muy asombrada, recordaba haberlo visto en otro vehículo antes – cambiaste de auto- le dije y sonó mas sorprendido de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Si – me respondió mientras abría la puerta para mí, pero no me vio precisamente, si no al piso y al asiento, me pareció raro.

Edward cerró la puerta cuando me sentí sin decir más y rodeo el auto para tomar asiento él. Caminaba con mucha fluidez, y se sentó de un solo movimiento en su asiento.

-¿A dónde vamos? - me había dicho que la cita sería una sorpresa, pero que no me preocupara que no sería nada que ocupara una vestimenta especial.

Me sonrió antes de encender el motor.

-Confía en mi preciosa- me guiño el ojo- te va a gustar.

No le pregunte más durante el camino y él tampoco me dijo muchos detalles, me había recogido en mi casa a las 4 de la tarde alegando que haríamos como una hora para llegar. El camino en carretera se pasó muy rápido.

Edward era un conductor excelente, tomaba el volante con una mano mientras la otra la alternaba entre la mía y la palanca de cambios según la necesidad. El gesto me había parecido inusual. Nunca nadie me había tomado de la mano. Los hombres que buscaban modelos para presumir en sus eventos nos tomaban de la cintura o de las caderas. La manera en la que él me sujetaba era distinta, igual de fervorosa, pero sin el trasfondo sucio.

-Bella – pique me llamo- ya llegamos. - me dijo cuándo voltee a verlo, estaba en la puerta a mi lado abriéndola para mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había aparcado.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y salí del auto con su ayuda, cerró la puerta tras de mí y cuando se emparejo a mi lado lo sentí poner su mano en mi espada baja.

-¿Te parece bien? - pregunto cuando me había pasado ya algunos segundos viendo hacia donde nos había traído.

Sentí que en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no tenía.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? – voltee a verlo cuando le pregunte, había mucha inocencia en expresión, pero en su mirada había muchísima satisfacción.

-¿Saber que preciosa? -

Me reí y ajusté mi abrigo porque en esta parte rodeada de naturaleza había refrescado bastante. Con bastante duda, me incline, tomándolo del hombro y deje un beso en su mejilla. El pareció no verlo venir porque pareció ensoñado por unos instantes

-Gracias Edward- y lo tome de la mano para jalarlo a la entrada del parque de diversiones.

La entrada era una taquilla convencional, con un arco con luces y colores por donde una vez pagados entregabas tu boleto para acusar, no mucho después del arco había una enorme rueda de la fortuna con cientos de luces.

-No te voy a dejar pagar Bella- dijo el cuándo le dije que quería pagar por los boletos de ambos.

-Tú ya nos trajiste hasta acá – proteste- al menos déjame pagar por el mío.

-Claro que no- y al terminar de hablar me tomo por la cintura pasando su mano por mi espalda alejándome de la taquilla, me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso en la frente.

Su acción fue inesperada y me dejo un poquito en blanco, el aprovecho eso para extenderle un billete a la persona de la taquilla mientras ella nos sonreía y le extendía los boletos

Lo mire mal mientras él se me acercaba de nuevo. Pero no le importo y me sonrió con travesura otra vez.

-Vamos – dijo ofreciéndome su mano-

Tome la mano que me tendía y camine con él por el arco de entrada.

Edward no entendía lo que realmente pasaba, él se esforzaba tanto por complacerme y por ganarse mi aprecio. Esta vez y muchas otras. Pasar tiempo con él no era en absoluto un esfuerzo o algo que se hiciera con disgusto. Era atento, agradable, con un gran sentido del humor y muy inteligente. Del tipo de persona que no necesita una calculadora para llevar acabo un cálculo complejo, que no necesitaría que le repitan una instrucción más de una vez. Nunca se le escapaba nada y nunca perdía la oportunidad para hacerte una broma. Él era mi tipo perfecto. Aunque nunca hubiera tenido uno.

Además de todo eso era sumamente guapo y romántico a la antigua.

Mientras lo veía competir en uno de esos puestos de feria donde tienes que arrojar aros para ganar un peluche para mi vino a mi mente la noche que pasamos juntos.

Y como de desolada se veía su cara al día siguiente que le pedí que se fuera y no acepte verlo otra vez.

Edward no entendía. Él no tenía que enamorarme. Yo estaba enamorada del desde antes que me pidiera salir.

Yo no tenía cabida en la vida de alguien como él.

Y entre más pronto ambos supiéramos eso menos me dolería el verlo partir cuando se enterará.

Pero no había querido entender.

Oí una chicharra que me hizo volver de mis pensamientos y enfoque a Edward caminando hacia mí con un gran peluche de perro café en sus brazos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te dije que iba a lograrlo – y me tendió el peluche gigante.

Le sonreí tomando la gran cosa de sus brazos y abrazándolo contra mi pecho.

Tal vez él no se hubiera dado cuenta aun de la poca cosa que era yo, pero cuando lo hiciera tendría todos estos momentos para recordarlo y un peluche de perro café al que podría abrazar por las noches.

El me vio por un momento viéndose feliz el mismo y avanzo hacia mi tomando el peluche de mis manos y envolviéndome en un abrazo. No supe que hacer de momento, mis brazos aún estaban sobre mi pecho y él era tan alto que su barbilla perfectamente se podría apoyar sobre el tope de mi cabeza. Sentí su aliento sobre mi frente mientras dejaba un beso ahí.

-Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo- susurro.

Y ahí en medio de todos los puestos y de la gente pasando a nuestro alrededor, sentí muchas ganas de llorar. Para no hacer el ridículo más grande me recargue sobre su hombro, aun con mis brazos rodeándome, pensando en un pequeño lugar de mi mente como nos veríamos desde la perspectiva de los que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

Y de repente hubo un gran flash.

El disturbio nos sacudió a mí y a Edward y nos separamos rápido.

Un hombre mayor, con una gran cámara instantánea con un flash separado nos miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Era una gran foto de improviso – dijo mientras se encogía un poco de hombros.

Edward me volteo a ver a mi con algo de duda mientras me tendía el peluche. Yo me encogí de hombros igual y lo vi ir a hablar con el hombre de la cámara.

Edward intercambio unas cuantas palabras y risas con el hombre mientras él le enseñaba la pantalla de su cámara. Edward la miro apreciativamente y vi como si el hombre le diera una tarjeta. Pero derrapando gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre nosotros y alrededor.

No era un día que se hubiera predicho para lluvia, pero me imaginaba que eso al clima no le importaba. Porque en cuestión de segundos empezó a llover y mucho.

Edward corrió de vuelta hacia donde yo estaba sosteniendo al perro, quitándose u chaqueta y extendiéndola sobre mí.

-Vámonos preciosa, vamos a terminar empapados.

Corrimos hasta su auto, mientras él seguía tratando de evitar que yo me mojara y yo hacia su mayor esfuerzo por evitar caerme entre el suelo mojado y mis botas.

Me abrió la puerta cuando llegamos y se metió rápidamente de su lado.

Cuando nos volteamos a ver los dos, todos empapados y agitados estábamos riendo. El ambiente del auto estaba cálido y a en la oscuridad el cabello rubio rojizo de Edward se veía casi negro.

Extendí una mano para quitar unos mechones que habían caído sobre su frente, el apoyo su rostro sobre mi mano cuando la baje por el costado de su cabeza. Se giró un poco para dejar un beso en mi palma.

-Disculpa por el desastre- me dijo cuando abrió los ojos. Sus palabras pretendían ser de disculpa, pero en realidad él se veía bastante pagado de sí mismo.

Sacudí mi cabeza en negativa y volteé a ver hacia mi regazo que de repente me pareció muy interesante.

Edward no insistió más y encendió el auto para ponernos en marcha. La feria había estado en un claro en un bosque de pinos que tenía entrada directa de la carretera. Así que no había sido difícil reincorporarnos a ella.

Pero los relojes del interior del auto marcaban las 10 pm.

-No sentí el tiempo- le comenté cuando ya llevábamos un poco de camino hecho.

-Yo tampoco- me dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

La lluvia se había hecho muy pesada, del tipo que no te deja ver más allá de la trompa del auto en la carrera de 2 carriles con tantas vueltas como esta eso iba a ser un camino muy peligroso. Edward se veía muy concentrado en las luces de los autos frente a él y el movimiento de la pista, pero ni con toda su precaución avanzamos mucho. La lluvia no hacía por mejorar, de hecho, se sentía como que cada minuto se cerraba más.

El interior del vehículo estaba sin ruidos, más que el ensordecedor sonido de las gotas que caían alrededor del auto.

Edward me hablaba en momentos, pidiéndome disculpas de nuevo y jurándome que llegaríamos bien. Su rostro se veía tenso, aunque con solo las luces azules del tablero para iluminarlo no podía verlo bien. De repente empecé a sentir el asiento donde estaba muy grande y el ruido del agua caer se volvió más molesto, el carro más viciado. El seguía hablando, pero yo no podía escuchar su voz, solo podía ver por el parabrisas como la lluvia no dejaba ver ni el propio capo del auto.

-Bella – lo oí gritarme después.

\- ¿Que? – respondí

El me sostenía de los hombros, con su rostro muy cerca del mío y comprendí que había estado ida y que me estaba abrazando a mí misma.

Edward seguía mirándome mientras yo me calmaba.

-Lo siento- le pedí. - me puse nerviosa.

Note que el auto estaba estacionado y apagado. ya no caía el agua directamente sobre nosotros, pude ver por el parabrisas que habíamos llegado a una especie de cochera.

¿había estado ida por tanto tiempo que llegamos a la ciudad y no lo había notado?

-La lluvia estaba demasiado cerrada- me explico cuando vio mi inspección del lugar. – esto es una posada que vi sobre el camino cuando veníamos. Será mejor si nos quedamos la noche aquí.

Lo vi al rostro cuando me explicaba aquello. Y asentí. Salí del auto sin esperar a que viniera a abrir mi puerta. A lo que Edward imito mi acción. Me dirigí hacia la entrada del lugar que conectaba con la cochera a la que Edward había estacionado. Era un lugar rustico. Muchos pilares y muebles de madera y una chimenea en una pequeña sala. No había esperado que esta noche termináramos en un hotel, pero sin duda Edward se dios cuenta de lo poco que valía la pena lograr conmigo muy rápido.

Él se me emparejo mientras yo llegaba al péquelo lobby y sentí como puso su mano sobre mi espalda baja. Su gesto tenía una acción anticipatoria, que era muy contradictoria con la anterior sensación de bienestar que me traía estar con él.

-¿Qué paso preciosa? – de repente el apelativo que antes me producía ruborizar ahora me daba repulsión-

-Nada – le di mi mejor sonrisa ensayada y lo besé en los labios justo como en otras situaciones como esta había funcionado antes.

Edward me miro con duda, pero se dirigió al mostrador y pidió una habitación. No quería realmente ver el asunto así que me distraje viendo el fuego y la decoración del lugar hasta que lo oí llamarme de nuevo. Recompuse la expresión de mi rostro y volteé a seguirlo. El aun parecía extrañado, pero nos guio hasta el segundo piso, donde suponía le habían dicho estaba nuestra habitación. Cuando llegamos me dijo el número, aunque no le preste demasiada atención. Solo entre delante de el cuándo me abrió la puerta y camine varios pasos a un cuarto del que no preste mucha atención.

No había caso, estábamos aquí para una sola cosa.

Paso un momento y no lo sentí llegar por mi espalda. Así que voltee a verlo.

Lo vi parado casi pegado a la puerta cerrada, su expresión ceñuda era una mezcla de decepción y enojo. Dio un paso hacia mí, deteniéndose a dejar algo en el tocador a mi lado.

Una llave.

-Esta es la llave de este cuarto- me dijo con un tono seco, y agito algo en su mano. – esta es la llave del cuarto contiguo- lo voltee a ver al rostro cuando dijo eso. Su expresión permanecía igual de enojada- mi habitación, se conecta a esta por esa puerta-

Y movió su cabeza hasta una puerta que estaba entre la de acceso y el tocador que no note antes.

-Si necesitas algo puedes entrar y decirme. Buenas noches. – y con eso último se movió rápidamente por la puerta que menciono y la azoto entrando a su cuarto.

Me quede donde estaba por unos segundos tratando de comprender todo lo que había sucedido.

Edward parecía muy ofendido, insultado incluso.

Me moví hasta la cama quitándome las botas, sin quitarme las medias o la falda. Sintiéndome sumamente estúpida mientras me acurrucaba sobre la colcha y abrazada una almohada. Me ubique de modo que pudiera ver la lluvia caer por la ventana y quise dejar que eso limpiara mis culpas.

Él no había querido aprovechar esta situación. Él estaba pensando en nuestra seguridad. No en dormir conmigo. Lo había dicho antes. Me había dicho que quería conocerme a mí, que confiara en el. Y en un solo segundo yo había asumido lo peor.

Sentí las lágrimas cruzar mi rostro en dirección a la almohada y me sentí sumamente estúpida.

Él era quizá el único chico decente con el que habría compartido algo desde siempre. Y lo eche a perder.

Abrí los ojos dejando que los recuerdo que me traía la lluvia volvieran a mí, porque por una noche. Yo sabía que me los merecía.

Sentí unas manos férreas tomarme de los hombros y sacudirme hacia todos lados. Abrí los ojos para ver una cara redonda y vieja, con piel sucia y mal cuidada viéndome con ojos lujuriosos. Su nariz se acercó a mi cuello mientras yo luchaba por zafarme de él. Los truenos caían afuera de la casa y sus manos me lastimaban, nadie me oía suplicar, mi voz acallada por el sonido incesante de la lluvia y los truenos esporádicos.

-Hueles a suciedad- me decía. – habrá que salir a bañarte. – mientras se levantaba conmigo en volandas. Decía mi nombre con burla una y otra vez.

Sentía mi cuerpo sacudirse mientras él seguía repitiendo mi nombre sin cesar, el ruido de la lluvia sobre el de mis gritos y su risa que parecía opacar los truenos.

-Bella – oí por encima de todo y abrí los ojos.

Edward me miraba fijo y preocupado, volteé a todo lado, viendo la ventana de arco con las cortinas abiertas y el tocador y el mobiliario que me resultada tan ajeno y recordé donde estaba

La feria, la lluvia, el motel, y Edward.

Volví a verlo a él. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama. Con sus brazos sosteniendo suavemente mis codos ayudándome a estar sentada estable. Sentí mi respiración agitada y algo dentro de mi pecho que me oprimía y me hacía sentir como si fuera a estallar.

Volví a verlo a él. Su expresión colérica de tiempo atrás ya no estaba, sino unos ojos suaves, enmarcados por un rostro angustiado.

-Estabas llorando, te oí hasta la otra habitación.

No supe que decirle, sentía la lengua atada. Sentía el cuerpo débil y el alma vaciada. Sin tener mucho control de mí, tire de mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, abrazándome a su pecho fuertemente sin decirle nada más.

Él no se exalto por mi arrebato, todo lo contrario. Me rodeo más fuerte con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el mientras nos acomodaba juntos en la cama.

Me acuno junto a el por mucho tiempo, o tal vez no fue tanto, hasta que mis sollozos pararon y mis lágrimas se secaron. En ningún momento dejo de abrazarme ni de tararearme una pequeña canción de no me sonada para nada. Me tranquilicé y cuando quise soltarme de su agarre no me lo permitió.

Me quede ahí. Un momento más. Disfrutando de lo rítmico de su corazón y lo cálido de su contacto, ambos estábamos completamente vestidos, a excepción de los zapatos, así que pase mis piernas por sobre las suyas en la cama. Edward se vio con algo de duda, pero puso su mano detrás de mis rodillas, sin subirla más allá.

-Te asuste- me dijo después de un rato

Negué con la cabeza sin querer verme patética con mis renovadas ganas de llorar.

¿cuál era mi problema?

Él era fantástico, apuesto, amable, un caballero perfecto. Debería estar encantada de que el quisiera intimar conmigo. De que alguien como él se fijara en mí. Pero si, estaba muerta de miedo.

-No me mientas por favor Isabela- dijo por primera vez usando mi nombre completo mientras se movía y nos acomodaba para verme al rostro.

Me imaginaba como de tonta me vería para él, mi cabello un desastre y mi rostro manchado por las lágrimas. Negué una vez más, esa vez sin fuerza.

-Pensaste que te traje aquí para que tuvieras que acostarte conmigo.

No le dije nada, en ese momento. ¿Qué podría decirle? Que si había alguien con quien yo quisiera poder disfrutar del sexo era con él, pero que no era capaz.

Eso no era nada alentador.

Me acerque más a él. La tela de su camisa contra mi mejilla. Y tomándolo fuerte con mis puños.

El me tomo del rostro haciéndome mirarlo.

Sus ojos eran cálidos y serenos, su semblante aun preocupado. Me acerque y deje que mis labios rosaran los suyos. Como una prueba. El no movió sus manos de sus lugares en mi rostro ni en espalda, pero respondió a mis labios dándome separando los suyos un poco y moviéndolos con los míos.

Un trueno sonó en medio de la noche y la luz que despidió ilumino un momento el cuarto donde estábamos.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba completamente hecha un ovillo sobre el, con mis manos agarrando fuertemente su camisa.

El dejo que me calmara y tomo mis manos entre las suyas para separarlas de su ropa, pero sin soltarlas de las mías.

-Perdóname por haberme molestado hacer rato- me dijo después de un momento-

-Yo no debí de haber asumido nada- le respondí, mi voz nasal y ronca.

Lo sentí negar sobre el tope de mi cabeza mientras sus brazos me envolvían y sus manos me acariciaban la espalda.

-La lluvia- dijo casi como pregunta- has estado muy inquieta, ¿te recuerda algo?

-Si – dije sin más. Y el no pregunto nada más sobre eso. Solo asintió y siguió consolándome.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue menguando y poco a poco la familiaridad que sentía con él fue incrementando, el nunca busco mover sus manos más allá del lugar donde estaban, pero yo si fui más valiente.

Recorrí su rostro ligeramente iluminado por la poca luz de las farolas que aún estaban afuera que pasaba por las ventanas, acaricie su cabello suave mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos con deleite, recorrí sus brazos fuertes aun cubiertos por su camisa y finalmente aun los dos juntos en la cama lo rodee con mis brazos y deje que mis manos recorrieran su amplia espalda sintiendo sus músculos contraerse ante mi apreciación.

Lo sentí despegarse de mi un poco.

-Lo siento – le dije cuando encontré su mirada.

Se rio un poco.

-No lo entiendes Bella- contesto sin verme a los ojos, cuando lo hizo siguió al ver mi duda- no alcanzas a comprender todo lo que causas en mí.

Nos movió poco a poco, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Hasta que quede debajo de él, con sus brazos a cada lado de mis hombros y una de sus piernas arrodillada entre las mías extendidas.

-No entiendo que podría ver alguien como tú en mi – coincidí con tristeza.

El me sonrió de lado, y se me antojo la sonrisa más oscura que le conocía antes de hablar.

-No dudes de mi- pidió- jamás te haría nada, jamás te pediría nada- veía mis ojos como esperando que le peleara. – yo voy a mostrarte todo eso que no entiendes de lo maravillosa que te veo-

Lo volví a besar, ¿porque que más podría hacer uno cuando le dicen algo así?

Me aferre a él y a esa promesa mientras la noche siguió. Porque al final de todo, si él se daba cuenta de que no merecía el esfuerzo, al final siempre tendría momentos como este para recordarlo.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen y mil gracias a quienes se detuvieron un segundo a dejarme su commentario.

Esta historia la continuare como episodios aislados, sin orden presiso en el tiempo, este en particular fue de su segunda cita, mucho antes del primer capitulo que publique.

Ojala les guste y puedan dejar su amor en la caja de comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me son de mi propiedad, la historia si.

* * *

Bella me dijo que sí.

Probablemente Martin quisiera matarme porque no podía concentrarme en nada y si yo fuera mis pacientes me iría a otro lugar porque seguro trataría de canalizarlos en la yugular.

Pero es que era lo mejor que me había pasado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Me sentía como un adolecente de secundaria, emocionado porque una chica había aceptado ser su novia. Le dije a Martin que me diera unos minutos y fui al baño.

Cuando llegue, deje mis cosas sobre el tanque del inodoro y abrí la llave del lavamanos y me eché algo de agua al rostro. La imagen que me devolvía al espejo era rara. Era yo, el mismo yo de siempre. Pero me sentía distinto. Más vivo, menos adormecido.

Quizá era solo una sensación, de triunfo, un orgullo pasajero. Pero la realidad era que se sentía increíble.

Había aceptado salir conmigo el día anterior, teníamos un tiempo saliendo ya, unos meses de hecho. Pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo todo nuestros contactos habían sido bastante castos. Yo no la tocaba más de lo que ella me diera a entender que estaba cómoda, e incluso así todos las ocasiones esperaba a que ella me diera la señal de hasta donde me dejaría acercarme a ella en esa ocasión.

De cualquier forma, ella parecía feliz conmigo, quizá tan feliz como yo con ella.

Pero 2 semanas antes de que decidiera a preguntarle a Bella si quería ser mi novia había oído algo que alentó mi deseo de pedírselo.

Una mujer mayor me había dicho que mi esposa se había caído, estábamos en un restaurante, una noche de cita, el lugar era fino y de buena cocina, la mujer probablemente nos vio sentados juntos y tomados de manos, me dijo que corrió a decirme cuando la vio caer en el baño por caminar con sus tacones sobre un charco de agua, que ella no tenía la fuerza para levantarla.

No la corregí cuando me dijo que Bella era mi esposa. Pero ahí entendí que muchas de las cosas que hacen a una pareja de adultos definir su relación nosotros no las estábamos haciendo.

Estábamos saliendo, pero Bella no tenía familia que presentarme, ni muchos amigos tampoco, por lo que había entendido recientemente. Yo tampoco la había presentado a la mía. Pero mi familia estaba acostumbrado a verme solo. No quería que si las cosas entre ella y yo no funcionaran ellos se decepcionaran solo porque les presente alguien muy rápido.

Yo entendía mis sentimientos por ella, pero los de ella hacia mí a veces me eran esquivos.

Ayer, la había convencido de ir a un paseo al campo conmigo, una vez ahí, la sorprendí con un paseo en globo, fue corto, quizá unas millas, luego descendimos y nos fueron a recoger en una camioneta para regresarnos al punto de donde habíamos salido, ella estaba extasiada. Si rostro ruborizado y ojos brillantes no podían mentir. Sonreí todo el camino de vuelta, ella pensó que compartía su emoción por el viaje, preferí no decirle que lo me tenía sonriendo como un tonto era solo un efecto reflejo de su felicidad. Una vez en tierra y cerca de mi auto de nuevo, tome su mano al caminar juntos hacia mi auto y en un momento de su diatriba acerca del viaje bese el dorso de su estilizada mano entrelazando nuestros dedos en el proceso. Ella paro por un momento su agitado discurso y me sonrió, aún más roja que antes. Siempre tenía esa reacción cuando yo hacia eso. Se notaba incomoda siempre que sacaba la silla para ella, que tomaba su abrigo o que le abría la puerta de algún lugar.

¨No es necesario que hagas eso por mi Edward- me discutió con una sonrisilla burlona- soy una mujer moderna, ya sabes¨

¨Si es necesario- le discutí, y me asegure que mi tono no dejara espacio a replica, y muy a sabiendas de como la podía asustar, continúe con mi oración – Estoy chapado a la antigua, ya sabes- y le guiñe el ojo¨

Después de eso ya no había discutido conmigo sobre esos detalles, incluso trataba de adaptarse a ellos. Yo sabía que ella era capaz de todo lo que quisiera, pero se merecía ser tratada como una dama. Quien le hubiera enseñado algo distinto, era un pendejo. Y yo si estaba chapado a la antigua, en un mayor parte. Mi padre abría la puerta del auto para mi madre, sacaba su silla, la ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo, andaba con ella de la mano y la esperaba al borde de la escalera para ser su apoyo si ella así lo quería. Y se me había enseñado lo mismo, con mis hermanas y con otras mujeres. Pero con ella se aumentaba la necesidad de hacerlo, quizá mi familia me había condicionado como perro de Pavlov. Pero no era solo por esos detalles, me encantaban las mujeres. Enserio. Su belleza, su coquetería, su forma, su andar y la manera en la que me trataban. La vida había sido buena conmigo en ese sentido, había tenido mi buena parte de aventuras con chicas en la escuela de medicina y parte del bachillerato. ¿Novia? Quizá no tenía tanta experiencia en relaciones como otros de mis compañeros de mi edad, solo había tenido 2 relaciones de noviazgo en mi vida, una durante mi adolescencia, la otra al terminar la escuela de medicina. A ambas las quise mucho, a ninguna le fui infiel o trate de ninguna manera distinta que a una dama. Las cosas terminaron por su propio peso y yo había decidido disfrutar de las cosas sin compromisos, hasta que llegara alguien que de verdad me hiciera querer formalizar algo. Y estaba dispuesto a ser muy formal con Bella. Pero como en todo, el límite lo ponía ella. Estaba seguro que no sentiría cómoda pronto conociendo a mi familia. Al menos no a mis padres. Pero quería que ella supiera que lo mío con ella era enserio. Que mi deseo de su compañía implicaba también un deseo más profundo de ella, un compromiso. Lo quería con ella.

Las cosas paso a paso, me dije. Primero la haría mi novia, luego la llevaría con mis padres.

Dios mío, por favor que acepte ser mi novia.

Llegamos al carro y la deje en su asiento antes de dirigirme a mi lado y sentarme yo mismo. Me sentí bastante ansioso cuando me puso frente al volante, había planeado todo después de esto, era bastante temprano, me dijeron que la mejor manera de aprovechar el viaje en esta área era al amanecer, así que la había traído conmigo súper temprano en la mañana. Aún tenía pensado llevarla a desayunar y a una pequeña villa cerca de aquí y ahí pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Sentía que hubiera planeado proponerle matrimonio.

Pero quería hacer eso por ella. Todo lo que merecía antes y todo lo que merece ahora.

-Edward- me saco de mi ensoñación – ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo entre preocupada y riéndose. Su cabello caía a los lados de su rostro y tenía ese gorro rojo sobre su cabeza haciéndola verse del color de la nieve, con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

Recordé porque hacia todo esto y me envalentone.

-Más que bien preciosa. Vamos a comer algo- le sonreí y ella imito mi gesto.

El resto era historia, pero era una historia que recordaría con mucho cariño. Ahora ella era mi pareja oficialmente. Le había dado un collar, un pequeño detalle en realidad. Era una banda de platino, con un pequeño dije de un globo aerostático del mismo material. Si, si lo había planeado todo al detalle. Mátenme.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo de nuevo, seguía viéndome distinto a mí mismo, pero me veía más tranquilo. Tome mis cosas y salí del baño, me encontré de nuevo con Martin y pasamos la visita de la tarde y programamos los cambios a los pacientes a los que había que hacerle ajustes. Realmente no hubo mucho movimiento después de que finalizaron las cirugías de la mañana y lo agradecía porque no podía poner más atención que eso, salimos y me despedí de Martin dirigiéndome a mi coche. Una vez en el silencio, solo y oscuro de mi auto, pensé con un poco más de claridad cuál era mi siguiente movimiento. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero quizá estaba siendo precipitado.

De cualquier forma, lo sabrían en algún momento.

Tome mi teléfono y marque el número de celular de mi madre. El sonido de llamada entro en varias ocasiones hasta que por fin la voz formal de mi madre contesto la llamada.

-Esme Cullen al habla- dijo con su voz ejecutiva.

\- Hola mama-

-Edward- cambio su voz a un tono más cálido y menos controlado- que sorpresa hijo, no esperaba saber de ti hasta el domingo, ¿Cómo ha estado todo en el hospital?

\- Todo va fantástico mama- le dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable por haberlos descuidado por el trabajo.

-Qué maravilla Edward, ¿Aun cuidas a esas lindas chicas en tu tiempo libre? – mi madre se reía mucho de mi contrato como staff de primeros auxilios para la agencia de modelos de Bella, siempre decía que seguro el que pagaba para trabajar era yo, solo por poder estar rodeado de chicas.

\- A veces madre, pero ya no me llaman tanto. – Dije con una risa- hablando de eso, hay algo que necesito decirles.

-Ay no – la oigo decir del otro lado de la línea- dime por favor Edward que no embarazaste a alguna de ellas o alguna tontería.

-¿Qué?- le digo completamente asombrado, probablemente mi voz se elevó una octava cuando hable, porque enserio, me encantaban las chicas lindas, ¿A quién no? , pero ¿quién creía mi madre que era?- Claro que no, tampoco me metí en ningún lio de faldas ni nada por el estilo madre- me defendí antes de que cualquier cosa viniera.

\- Ah- dijo más tranquila- entonces hijo, a que debo tu llamada hoy- me rei de ella y de su tono sospechoso.

Me aclare la garganta antes de hablar, que de repente sentía rasposa-

-Mira veraz - titubee un poco – no estoy en ningún lio. Pero si hay alguien – le dije

Oí que del otro lado de la línea mi madre tomo aire de manera rápida, y decidí jugar con ella.

-Bueno hijo- dijo después de unos segundos, impaciente- y que hay con ese alguien?

Me reí de su impaciencia, aunque la comprendía.

-Tengo novia madre- corte de tajo toda la espera- Se llama Bella, es una modelo de la agencia, la conocí mientras trabajaba ahí.

-Oh Edward- dijo cuándo hice una pausa. Sabía que mi madre estaba preocupada por mí. Por el tiempo que pasaba en el trabajo y porque pareciera que me aferraba a estar solo. -¿Cómo es ella? ¿Te trata bien mi vida?

Sonreí de la preocupación maternal de ella, ¿Cómo era? Hermosa, lista, gentil, fuerte, perfecta. ¿Cómo me trataba? Como no creyera que yo estuviera ahí realmente, como si se mereciera lo que le daba, que poco sabía ella.

-Es hermosa madre, es muy lista y gentil. Me trata de maravilla. Tenemos poco saliendo en realidad, quería contarte porque tengo una sensación muy buena con ella.

\- Que maravilla hijo, ¿Cuándo vas a traerla? – esa pregunta era inevitable.

\- En realidad mama, sobre eso quería decirte, tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, pero la cosa es que ella podría sentirse intimidada – y deje la cosa ahí porque no era el momento de dar explicaciones a mi madre sobre cosas de la vida privada de Bella- y queremos llevar esto sin prisas.

\- Oh – oigo el tono de desilusión en su voz que hace mi corazón encogerse un poco. – está bien mi vida, como a ustedes les parezca mejor.

\- No quería que te enteraras por otros medio o que alguien te dijera que me vieron con una chica y que ustedes no estuvieran enterados de ello. – le digo

Mi mama se ríe del otro lado del teléfono. – Ay mi vida, pero si esa no sería la primera vez – me dice y su tono se escucha divertido.

Me rio porque incluso yo tengo que reconocer que me atrapo.

-Bueno si, pero en esas ocasiones no era con mi novia con quien estaba. – le dije queriendo que entendiera que no quería guardar un secreto de esto.

-Entiendo hijo, entiendo. – su voz se oía realmente comprensiva cuando hablaba. – debe ser una chica especial, para que busques darle un lugar en tu vida de esa forma.

\- Lo es.

La plática se alejó a cosas más ligeras, mi padre y su nuevo hobby el menú del desayuno del domingo, me insistió que la llevara, que era mi decisión, pero que si tardaba mucho ella misma la encontraría. No quise pensar muy profundo en lo enserio que mi madre puede decir esas cosas.

Cuando termino la llamada, deje mi teléfono en el asiento de al lado y concentre mi vista en lo oscuro del estacionamiento frente a mí, solo estaba iluminado el interior del auto por las luces del tablero. Puse en marcha el auto y conduje hasta mi departamento prestado particular atención a las luces de los semáforos y a casi cualquier detalle. Sabía que estaba evitando llamarle o enviarle algún mensaje, habíamos hablado en la mañana, y no habíamos visto un día antes, no quería que pensara que yo era algún loco con extrema necesidad de atención.

Cuando llegue a mi casa y cerré la puerta tras de mi vi de nuevo mi celular.

Con una notificación pendiente en la pantalla

¨hola guapo¨ decía el mensaje, que tenía por remitente a la persona de la que no había podido dejar de pensar desde ayer.

Mande mi autocontrol y miedo a parecer necesitado a la mierda y le marque.

-Hola preciosa – le dije cuando me contesto la llamada. Oyendo su risa como campanas del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer (:


End file.
